Only Mine Once A Week
by TazLor69
Summary: She was supposed to be mine, why did she have to go and break that vow? Did Fidus Amour mean nothing to her? I gave her my heart and soul and THIS is how she repays me? (Rated MA for intense Lemon)


**A/N: OK! Anyone who has read my Harry Potter- What Really Happened story, pay close attention to this! It's only a one shot of Sirius and Lily Potter. But what could be said here? Read the words carefully and pay close attention to Sirius' musings. This might in fact answer your burning question about Trace Black. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! Lemon! **

**Enjoy! **

I sighed as I slowly make my was to my door. I open it and walk into my empty house. Although it's not empty, no not tonight. Tonight she waits for me in my room because it's my turn with her. It's my turn, tonight she's mine and mine alone. I don't have to share her tonight. For that I am grateful. Tonight she's mine like I'm hers. I've always been hers. Ever since our fourth year I've been hers.

I slowly make my way up the stairs to my room, sheading my clothing as I go, dropping them where ever. I'll get them in the morning, or my house elf will get them. I didn't care. As I finally make my way to my bedroom door completely naked, I stop and close my eyes thinking to myself. *You were only ever supposed to be _mine, _why did you have to go and bring _HIM _into this? Am I not man enough for you?* I shook that thought from my mind and pushed open my bedroom door. "Sirius!" She breathed in relief. There she was, a beautiful naked goddess on my bed with her flaming red hair hanging around her shoulders and snaking down to her breasts. I smiled at her. "Lily flower." I said in return.

I shut the door and shut the lights off. I silently made my way to her. Her eyes were blurred with tears, but it didn't matter, because vision was useless in a room this dark anyways. Thin fingers raked through my thick black hair as his my melted with hers. My soft, swollen lips crashed down on hers, sucking at her lifeblood, stealing the breath from her mouth. She bit my bottom lip again in anger, struck by that sick satisfaction which both completed her and tore her apart as she heard me growl and felt me push her back further as I pounded into her. Luscious red hair fell to her waist, sticking to the cold sweat on her bare back as she was pressed into the bed.

A sliver of moonlight fell through the curtain and lit across my aristocratic features, marred by fury as I bit her neck. Between the curve of her neck and her collarbone, I sank my teeth into the unmarked white skin than glistened with the sweat of our unholy ritual, the angel's body that shone with fear and promised no absolution, only further pain. Her eyelashes rose to reveal emerald green eyes swimming with regret, but, deeper, full of pleading for release, full of a search with no end, with no purpose, with no goal that may be fulfilled.

My eyes met her gaze dead on, and she was unflinching under the cold stare as I pulled her hips down onto mine, pushing deeper into her than she had thought possible, filling her more completely and less satisfyingly than anyone had ever before. She slid onto me again and again, never tearing her eyes away, even as her tears dripped down her straight nose, ran down her porcelain cheeks, fell from her chin to her chest, pressed flush against mine. Her fingers tangled in my hair, knotting their way down to my neck, where one hand continued; her nails dug into the skin and ripped the flesh of my flawless body. I howled in pain as she dragged her nails farther with vicious persistence, leaving four slim gashes on my back. Bleeding, jagged cuts to match the bloody circle I had left on her neck.

My black eyes flamed with passion, with hateful, repulsive desire. She drew her hand away, fingertips coated with my blood, and sucked at one finger. The taste of me, coppery and raw, drove her past the edge. She screamed and pulled my head back to her again while bringing her hand down between our bodies, leaving a dark red trail between her breasts and over her flat white stomach before touching me. She held my length in her bloodstained hand for a moment, stilling our movement, before pushing back onto me, rewrapping her legs around my waist, pulling her fingers up and drawing a bloody 'X' over my navel.

Her tongue fought mine as I worked over her mouth, pushing our bodies closer together as her hand came back to my shoulders. She let it fall down my back again as I moved my mouth to her jaw and cupped her breast, brushing the trail of blood. She arched into me as I tugged at her. Pulling at her roughly, my other hand cradling her ass, supporting her against into me. Her fingertips drew patterns over the bloody streaks in my back, teasing the sensitized skin as I bit her earlobe. She couldn't get close enough, molding her body to mine. We didn't fit together. One thing or the other was imperfect in our casing. One of her hands twisted in my hair. My arm went all the way around her, pulling her flush against my body with brutal strength. Her breasts were pressed painfully tight together into my bare chest, her pebbled nipples prodding my muscled abdomen.

I sucked at her throat as she spasmed around me, stretched taut, clenching firmly as we fell into waves of undeserved, pleasure. Forbidden ecstasy lashed at her in a wicked rhapsody as she clung to me, my body hard against her soft figures. The sharp planes of my face were barely visible in the tangible darkness. I yelled as I fell, and she was silent. Her teeth sank into her swollen lower lip, drawing blood immediately in the ferocity of the bite. I struggled with the fragile curves of her body, tracing the line of her ribs, lingering over the trail of my own blood, desperately seeking some semblance of meaning in this hellish sanctification, this dirty ablution that cleansed my body and marred my soul.

I wished I could tear into her again, but she moved away from me, already drawn up in terror, her beautiful face stricken with the familiar sickness that followed our deeds. I drew her back to me, turning her pale body to face the moonlight by force as she looked away from me. I was disgusted by myself as I watched the silver light illuminate the darkness of our actions, hitting the secret core of her, touching every bit of her exquisite beauty as I longed to do. I yanked her hips again to me, watching the horror in her eyes and never feeling less revolted at myself as I bruised her sweet mouth again.

Something lasting, for we never spoke. A memory without the words. Like music, crashing and climaxing and falling and falling, and never necessitating a single voice, for it conversed through a collective being, and assortment of endless crescendos and abrupt halts that comprised one thought. She turned again, refusing to linger, as always. The curtains fluttered and she jumped.

It shouldn't be like this, we were meant for _each other _she was never meant for James. After all _we _shared Fidus Amour, not her and James. Yet she left me for him anyways, only sharing herself with me once a week. James allowed it because he knew of our connection. I scoffed at that. *He allowed it.* If anything I allowed HIM to be with HER. After all I could of killed James for stealing _MY _Lilly away from me and making her fear me. It never use to be like this. Oh how I longed for those days back at Hogwarts when it was just me and Lilly…


End file.
